In This Together
by thegirlwholovedtooeasy
Summary: A relationship is not a simple thing. Eponine and Enjolras' have its ups and downs. But one thing remains the same, they're in this together. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

"GET UP! COME ON YOU LAZY IDIOT!" Yelled Musichetta at the sleeping form of her roommate who just grumbled in response.

"Ugh Ponine. Wake up Ep!" Each word was now accented with a blow to the head with a pillow. Eponine buried herself further under the covers. "Tired. Chetta, go awaaaay."

Musichetta sighed and with one more blow to the head with a pillow, she turned to leave the room. But only to stop and lean against the doorframe, "I guess I'm going to have to pour away the peppermint tea I just made. It is just going to waste anyway, so off down the sink it goes. Well sleep tight Mon Cherie."

The sound of blankets being thrown across the room informed Musichetta that the threat had worked to her favour. Minutes later Eponine settled into the chair opposite with her hands clutched around the steaming mug of tea, as she slowly shook herself out of sleep mode. Catching Musichetta staring at her, she pulled her legs up onto the chair and settled in. She knew something was going on. "Right what's going on, that was not the usual wake up call."

"Nothing," her roommate said pushing a plate of toast towards her. "I made toast with that blackcurrant jam you like."

"Really? So you made my favourite breakfast for no reason? Come on Chetta, spill."

"I'm serious, I just know you came in late last night so you probably never ate and then you'll forget to eat at work again. Anyway since when do I need an excuse to make food for anyone" Eponine chewed her toast while raising her eyebrow at the girl across the table.

"Right fine. I'm worried about you Ep, and don't give me that I'm fine crap that you always spout," she remarked as Eponine tried to answer. "I don't even remember the last time you laughed or even smiled."

Eponine pulled her face into a smile in response, "see Chetta, a smile. I smiled, you happy? But seriously I'm fine, you're just acting like an over protective mother. Again."

Musichetta gave her a sad smile, "You know what I mean Ep. It's Monparnasse, your relationship isn't healthy. That dick that doesn't deserve you!" Even the thought of Eponine's creep of a boyfriend sent shivers throughout her body.

"'Chetta you don't know him like I do though, he's can be so sweet. And he actually wants to be with me." She sighed. "I know you might think of him as violent and all that but really, he's a really great once you get to know him."

"Sweet?! Have you hit your head Eponine?! Or wait maybe that was him?!" Said Musichetta, her words seeping with sarcasm. She couldn't believe her naivety. "Yeah don't think I haven't noticed how you've all of a sudden started wearing long sleeves. WHEN IT'S THE MIDDLE OF AUGUST! Plus you hate long sleeves!" Her voice then turned softer, the worry evident in her round face, "Eponine I know there's a bunch of bruises under those sleeves of yours."

Eponine's brown eyes widen as she pulls at her jumper self-consciously, "I don't know what you're talking about. Look I really need to go, you know gotta work to pay for school, so I'm just going to go." She finishes the last dregs of her tea and brushes past Musichetta who grabs her hand.

"I'm only saying this because you're my friend Eponine. It's not just me that's noticed. We all have, especially Enjolras. He's been really worried and you know what he gets like."

Eponine blushed slightly at the thought of the marble man worrying about her; he was probably up writing speeches trying to improve her poor unfortunate life. "'Ras has nothing to worry about, none of you guys do. I'll talk to him later, wouldn't want the marble man showing too much emotion now would we? Now I'm going to work, I'll see you later. Thanks for breakfast," she said and pulling away from Musichetta's hold left the room.

"If only she knew," she said to herself. "If only both of them realised."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited, love you guys. This is my first fanfiction, so lets see how it goes. Sorry for any errors in this i wrote it on my phone. But here is chapter 2, hope you like it :)**

Gabriel Enjolras, a promising law student who went by his last name leaned casually against the counter as Eponine entered the Musain. "Our very own marble man, "she sighed, pushing the door open. The faint tinkle of the bell caused him to turn, his blonde curls shone in the early sunlight and the corners of his mouth betraying a hint of a smile at the sight of her. "You're late," he stated in a serious tone as she brushed past him quickly throwing off her jacket and tying an apron behind her. "Congratulations Sherlock, give yourself a medal." Eponine quipped, already in a sour mood as a result of her conversation with Musichetta. "Something has upset you today. Is something wrong? Is it why you're late?" Enjolras questioned. Creases formed on his forehead as a look of worry painted his face. Eponine slammed her hand down on the counter, "Right listen here, I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Chetta this morning. I. AM. FINE. Understand?" Her voice full of anger and frustration she continued, "I am not one of those weak victims that you try so hard to help Ras. I don't need fixed. I don't need help. I can deal with Montparnasse perfectly fine on my own."

Enjolras' eyebrow arched at the mention of the name. He leaned forward onto his elbows towards the frustrated Eponine. "I never mentioned Montparnasse. You came up with that all on your own Ep." Realisation clouded her features as she thought about what had just happened. She let out a sigh of frustration and turned and busied herself with the coffee machine behind her. The faint aroma of coffee began to fill the small café, as Enjolras swept behind the counter. "Eponine. Is Montparnasse hurting you? You know I can help you. Just tell me." His eyes scanned her body searching for any damages under her thick clothing. Her teeth bit into her pale lips, avoiding looking into the eyes of the man in front of her. "Ep?" Eponine shook her head violently before looking up at him. His clear blue eyes shone with worry at the thought of the young women before him being hurt. For a moment she fiddled with the scarf around her neck which concealed the purple and yellow marks that coloured her skin. "Enjolras.." She started.  
The sound of the cafe door opening caused her to stop and turn. Marius Pontmercy wandered in, a lost puppy look framing his features. " Ponine, I nee your help. It's Cosette."  
Eponine could hear the rolling of Enjolras' eyes behind her at the sound of Marius' pathetic relationship troubles. "Of course Marius, I'll just get you your usual and be right over." He nodded his head weakly and sat at his usual table.  
Enjolras tutted, "You shouldn't be helping Marius with his pathetic little problems when you've clearly got other things to be dealing with. Even if he is too be simple minded to notice."  
"Look. Like I've told you I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." She laughed quietly. "And look at the time, you've got classes. So go!"  
"Ponine.."  
"Straight black to go," she cut him off by shoving the steaming cup into his hands. "Go, I need to go deal with baby face over there and you have classes. I'll talk to you later."  
The crease between his eyes was still present as she all but shoved him out the door. Eponine may seem fine with letting the matter be but Enjolras was not one to ignore such a serious issue. Especially when it concerned her. If she wasn't going to deal with Montparnasse, then he would.


End file.
